<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So What? by abcxyz0214</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548834">So What?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214'>abcxyz0214</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, top/bottom switching</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CWT36的無料，活動後全文公開～<br/>→ABO設定<br/>→R18<br/>→真槍上床的黃黑和黑黃都有</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　黃瀨坐在客廳的沙發上，一時竟認為自己這輩子不會再聽見比這更驚悚的祕密。</p><p>　　「我確實是Omega。」鎮定地放下手中的茶杯，黑子再次重複了自己的發言：「很抱歉先前沒有清楚告訴你。但我沒有繼續長高、耐力低落、缺乏肌肉，特徵應該相當明顯才是。」</p><p>　　「才沒有！也是有身高普通的──」有些呆愣地望著黑子，黃瀨下意識想要反駁：「而且奇蹟世代全都是Alpha，你在帝光待了這麼多年，從來沒……」</p><p>　　從來沒有發情過！黃瀨不知道自己加入球隊前的情形如何，但他自從國中認識黑子開始，兩人的關係從同學、對手到他剛才提出交往的當下，黃瀨都沒有發現過黑子的信息素！</p><p>　　「我從小學就開始使用抑制劑。」語氣並不在乎，但黑子的上身卻略略前傾，在看見黃瀨下意識想要後退時，眼神暗了些許：「加上我的味道本來就很淡，除非刻意針對我，在抑制的狀況下，我還沒有被發現過。」<br/>　　觀察著沒有發現自身恐慌的黃瀨，黑子最後也只能吐出一口氣，回到最開始黃瀨的告白上：「我確實也很喜歡黃瀨君。」</p><p>　　沒等對方的眼神閃亮起來，黑子就殘忍地打斷了對方：「但我並不相信你對我真的有什麼意思。」</p><p>　　黑子的面無表情，黃瀨一直自以為可以讀懂。總是板著臉的黑子，其實正在因為別人的冒犯而憤怒、又或是因為喝到奶昔而開心。<br/>　　但他第一次在對方的臉上看見名為「嘲諷」的情緒，但卻又複雜得令他懷疑是不是自己的解讀出了問題。那雙一直幻想著可以親吻的嘴唇，一張一合地吐出了最尖銳的話語：<br/>　　「第一次和你一起參加比賽的那天，我忘了吃抑制劑。雖然不明顯，我也努力忍耐……」<br/>　　黑子指了指自己，又指了指黃瀨：「信息素還是溢出來了。幸好二軍的隊員之中Beta比較多，這才平安無事。」</p><p>　　「我實在不覺得一種被信息素吸引而發生的感情算什麼命中注定。」放下杯子，黑子不怎麼有誠意地道歉：「真是抱歉，黃瀨君想像中那種跨越生理的愛戀，並不存在。」<br/>　　這裡沒有兩個Alpha超越肉慾的情意相通，只有一個想被上的Omega和另一個想上人的Alpha而已。黑子以過往從未有過的粗鄙言語淡淡作結，站起身的同時就像是要強調什麼般，又對黃瀨說了一次對不起。<br/>　　「不好意思，一直讓黃瀨君有所誤解。」</p><p>　　黃瀨不清楚自己到底是不是真的誤解了什麼。也不曉得那次賽後對於黑子的敬意與感情，到底是來自心中的愛戀、還是只是不自覺地被賀爾蒙所吸引。</p><p>　　但他知道如果這樣繼續發呆下去，他和小黑子就真的完了。</p><p>　　黃瀨一個箭步衝上前，揮開黑子已經搭在門把上的手，將對方扯進自己的懷裡。<br/>　　那些事情都可以之後再慢慢去想，但要是現在沒有留下小黑子，就什麼都不用談。</p><p>　　「我可以。」幾乎是要把頭埋進黑子的肩窩裡，黃瀨又重複了一次：「不管小黑子是哪一種，我都可以。」<br/>　　「黃瀨君不是在電視上說，不喜歡找Omega作對象嗎？」黑子任由對方將自己拉回沙發上，睜著如同兩顆玻璃珠的雙眼看向黃瀨：「要是不小心標記或是綁定就麻煩了、嗯？說這種話的人……」</p><p>　　「是我。」用力抱住黑子，黃瀨的臉色因為動情而有點潮紅，但看著黑子的眼神卻十分堅定：「但如果是小黑子，我可以。不如說因為是小黑子，我才……」<br/>　　像狗狗一樣深信不疑的眼神呢，但這人肯定不明白自己說了什麼吧。黑子伸出手，捧著黃瀨的臉頰，沒有人知道他剛才究竟做了怎麼樣的豪賭。</p><p>　　他當然也是可以什麼都不說的。等到實際上床時，總也會有辦法讓這個人和自己綁定。<br/>　　但那是欺騙。用他痛恨的這個體質去欺騙一個他喜歡的人。</p><p>　　「對我靈魂綁定。」黑子盯著那張端正的臉龐好一會兒，最後帶著難以言喻的猶疑和隱忍，將那落下的幾絲瀏海劃到耳後：「我不接受假性標記，你懂嗎？」</p><p>　　如果接受了暫時性的標記，接觸過性愛的身體只會對慾望更加渴求，抑制劑從此效用將會大減，他無法忍受自己的未來沉溺在尋人求歡的日日夜夜。</p><p>　　不管怎樣都必須保持穩定的精神狀態。他不能把所有的時間都拿去處理身體的需求問題，如果以這個大前提去考慮，那除了繼續使用抑制劑外，就只剩綁定一途可選。</p><p>　　儘管更願意繼續增大抑制劑的使用量、直到這具身體崩毀，但如果是黃瀨，黑子必須承認，他……<br/>　　只有黃瀨對他如此特別，但他卻無法替對方作出決定。特別在這個令人絕望的身體素質差距上，他的任何試探都只是飽含私心。<br/>　　黑子沉默地等待著對方的回應，最後換來一個按捺著慾望的雙唇相接。</p><p>　　沒有聽見任何答覆，但黑子提高的心臟一瞬間回到了自己胸腔。只要看著眼前這個身強體壯、無論作什麼都很出色的的Alpha，對自己露出侷促不安的眼神，他便懂得了一切。</p><p>　　微微推開了黃瀨，黑子從口袋中掏出一排藥錠，在黃瀨疑惑眼神的注視下，直接掰出五片，配著桌上的水一口喝下。</p><p>　　「小黑子為什麼要吃藥？」磨蹭著對方的側頸，感覺到從下方漸漸透出的高溫，黃瀨卻有點擔心地看著黑子吞嚥藥片的舉動：「而且是不是有點太多了……」</p><p>　　從小受過的健康教育告訴黃瀨，開始發情的Omega如果準備和Alpha性交，從並不需要任何藥物的準備。</p><p>　　「那是抑制劑。」閉著眼睛忍著因為動情而開始竄上神經的慾望，黑子盡力維持著聲調的平穩：「我的用藥史很長，如果現在不吃……等等你會受不了。」</p><p>　　明明強效抑制劑的作用正在漸漸發揮，但在黑子眼裡，黃瀨卻漸漸地不再像是黃瀨，而只是一具優秀又具有繁殖力的肉體。全身上下的所有器官都在瘋狂接收關於這個人的各種氣味與訊息，慫恿著自己與對方展開激烈的性交。</p><p>　　所以我恨這個體質。明明心裡如此作想，黑子卻握住黃瀨的手，舔了舔那因為沾染汗液而微鹹的指尖，就像是訓練狗兒時所給予的信號，黃瀨立刻抱住了對方，親吻的同時，舌頭也竄進了對方的口腔，作為宣告性愛的開始。</p><p>　　黃瀨身為Alpha的本能開始上升，他緊緊禁錮著黑子的肩膀，施力的程度甚至連沙發的椅背都有些凹陷，舌頭探索攪動著軟熱口腔的每一吋，既是品嘗這具身體的先鋒，也同時是牢牢釘住對方的楔子。</p><p>　　兩人分開的雙唇甚至還牽連著未被嚥下的唾液，黃瀨因為慾望而潮紅的臉龐露出笑容，舔了舔黑子嘴邊流下的口涎：「我好像……吃到小黑子的味道了。」</p><p>　　「連我自己也沒聞過……」黑子氣息不穩地略微喘氣著，卻使得聲音聽起來更加充滿欲望。<br/>　　「有點像空氣很濕的味道。」親了親黑子的眼皮，黃瀨的手繼續往下探去，滑過腰際、再在肚臍上打了個圈，這才滑入褲襠中，深入那已經開始溼熱軟滑的後穴。<br/>　　「那、豈不是……」皺眉看著在自己身上探索的黃瀨，黑子的左手無法抓緊充滿彈性的皮質沙發，最後乾脆五指絞在一起：「霉味……」<br/>　　「才不是那種東西啦。」噗哧笑了一聲，黃瀨再放入了一指，以不同方向的戳弄方式，撐開了從動情之始就已經準備好的甬道：「以後下雨的日子就來作愛吧……」<br/>　　「反正也不能打球嘛。」學著方才黑子的動作捧住對方的臉，黃瀨一個挺腰將自己的下體埋入了那溫暖的深處，熨燙著自己的體溫幾乎要讓他舒服得嘆出一口長氣。<br/>　　一想到那個讓自己插入的人是向來不假辭色卻又可愛萬分的黑子，他幾乎馬上就要繳械投降。下意識地擺動了腰部，黃瀨卻突然感覺到了有些不對勁。他努力動起已經被情慾沖刷到不勝多少的理智，看了看懷裡的黑子。</p><p>　　黃瀨第一次知道，在本能高漲、所有的細胞都在興奮的時候，心中的悲傷卻也可以同時擴散蔓延。火熱的體溫，此時對照著那一絲埋在胸腔的冰冷，竟然顯得有些諷刺。</p><p>　　為什麼剛才他都完全沒有發現呢。<br/>　　小黑子……一點聲音也沒有發出來。</p><p>　　貼緊的身體表達了一切，黃瀨很清楚黑子也是興奮的。他只要挺胯擺動，黑子的內部便也會一下一下地擠壓自己。那總是有些過份蒼白的臉上滴下大粒的汗水，完全是情動的表徵。</p><p>　　他激動得完全只顧慮自己的欲望，小黑子完全不曾提醒自己。<br/>　　他只顧著插入那充滿吸引力的通道，不論是舒服還是不適、小黑子連一聲叫喊都沒有發出，甚至始終低垂著眼神。<br/>　　他們一次也沒有四目相接。</p><p>　　「小黑子……」用力將手指插入了已經絞到有些抽搐的那雙拳頭中和對方十指交握，黃瀨感覺到自己的陰莖頂到了那處異於他處的柔軟腸壁，身體的反應開始告訴自己準備進入綁定前的成結階段，黃瀨慌張地想要抽出自己的下體，卻又受制於肉體的本能而想要往那個最特別的位置挺進。</p><p>　　「黃、瀨君？」發現了對方的異常，黑子一時擔心是不是自己太興奮而夾得對方不舒服，他立刻望向黃瀨的臉，手沒有注意地扣緊了黃瀨的指頭：「你怎麼了？」</p><p>　　在成結之前抽出，難不成黃瀨君後悔了？黑子吞了吞口水，想說點什麼，卻像是突然失去了言語，只能直視近在眼前的端正臉孔。</p><p>　　眼淚一滴一滴地滑過黃瀨的臉，落在黑子的臉上。</p><p>　　「小黑子……不舒服……」最後還是沒有來得及抽出來，已經成結的陰莖緊緊卡住對方的穴口，黃瀨發現綁定的射精階段已經開始，事情已經不能回頭了。</p><p>　　他終於止不住壓抑地哭了出來：「小黑子不舒服！我還一直……一直……」<br/>　　「黃瀨君……」綁定時產生的大量精液射入自己的體內，黑子咬了咬牙，才能忍住想要翻白眼順勢高潮的衝動。</p><p>　　感謝那五片抑制劑。他心中如此作想，親了親那有點鹹的臉頰：「不要哭，我……想被你綁定的。」</p><p>　　「但你……不舒服。」下意識地抓住黑子與對方唇舌交纏，黃瀨的聲音因為接吻與哭泣而顯得有些模糊：「你都不出聲、一直在忍耐……」<br/>　　在親吻的過程中感覺到精液正在被腸道吸收，隨著綁定漸漸接近完成，黑子彷彿感覺到黃瀨心中複雜的情感似乎也一同分享給自己，有點委屈、有點困惑，擔心自己、又想要更激烈地繼續性交下去……</p><p>　　但不論是哪一種，都是足以燙傷自己的溫暖熱度。</p><p>　　視線微微撇開了一下，黑子鬆開與對方的緊貼的嘴唇，囁蠕了好一陣子，才像是下定決心一樣開口：「我很舒服。」</p><p>　　「就是因為太舒服了。要是沒有抑制劑，恐怕我會一直哭著求你繼續……」</p><p>　　他最後還是選擇直視黃瀨的眼。綁定已經完成了，他們還有很遠很遠的路要走。自己因為這過於敏感的Omega體質而吃過多少苦頭，黃瀨確實永遠不會懂。</p><p>　　但他仍然必須說出口。<br/>　　否則他就是真的在這條與自己抗爭的道路上輸了。</p><p>　　「黃瀨君，我討厭自己是個Omega。」稍稍抬起腰部，讓已經恢復一般狀態的陰莖從自己的身體脫離，黑子撐起上半身，用力一推便讓黃瀨順勢倒在沙發上，跨在對方的大腿根部壓制住黃瀨。<br/>　　「我討厭自己只能一輩子求人與我性交。」<br/>　　他厭惡著這由本能決定一切的體質。他一度以為自己在帝光中學的籃球隊裡，證明了Omega的身體並非毫無用處，但事實上……在Alpha的世界裡，並沒有Omega可以平起平坐的位置。</p><p>　　他絕望地以為自己只能到此為止。但如今……</p><p>　　「我想和你綁定，但並不想要對黃瀨君露出噁心的痴態。」</p><p>　　黃瀨看著黑子跨坐在自己身上如此說道，他有些不好意思地抹去臉上的淚水。作為一個Alpha，竟然在綁定的過程中泣不成聲……<br/>　　「小黑子，我剛剛哭了。你覺得我很噁心嗎？明明是一個Alpha……」<br/>──但他並不因為哭泣而認為自己沒用。因為那是太喜歡小黑子了才會這樣不是嗎？<br/>　　所以他也只會覺得被本能掌握的小黑子很可愛、很可愛。</p><p>　　「黃瀨君哭泣的樣子很不錯呢。」靈魂綁定的效用讓黃瀨和黑子都暫時脫離了發情期的影響，情緒趨於穩定，黑子只須稍加腦袋一轉，便明白了黃瀨的意思。對於這樣的回答，黑子露出一個稀有的明顯微笑，讓黃瀨看得差點失神，下體也在一時不察下被黑子牢牢握住。<br/>　　黑子握住黃瀨的陰莖慢慢揉動，已經有更充分的餘裕可以揶揄對方：「我覺得你躺在下面的樣子更可愛。」</p><p>　　黑子不得不承認，這種從上而下俯視黃瀨的感覺很好。作為一個Omega，能夠在性交上對Alpha進行壓迫，他覺得自己開始有些興奮了。</p><p>　　一邊擠壓著手中陰莖的根部，感覺到那因為興奮而開始勃起的脈動，明明發情期已經隨著綁定的完成而安穩，黑子的體內卻開始燃燒起另一股不同於過往的情慾火焰。</p><p>　　出於一種無法說清道明的扭曲執著，他倒是滿喜歡這種可以掌握的快感。</p><p>　　「吶、黃瀨君。」俯身輕吻了那因為哭泣而發紅的眼角，黑子的舌頭滑過太陽穴，舔了舔充血泛紅的耳廓：「我想……」</p><p>　　他的另一隻手指同時伸入了黃瀨的後穴。</p><p>　　作為一個Alpha，黃瀨的身體並不習慣作為接受的一方。但他只是嗚噎一聲，下意識地調整了胯部的位置，讓黑子能以更順暢的角度進入自己的體內。<br/>　　他並非毫無性經驗。但這是他第一次感覺到自己願意臣服。Alpha的本能是攻擊，但他現在覺得光是想像小黑子皺眉插入自己，陰莖就已經開始微微跳動，準備再次射精。</p><p>　　缺少先天的潤滑並不是什麼困難的事，只不過是多花了點耐心，黑子感受到原先略為牴觸自己的阻礙已經開始有軟化的跡象，他抽出手指，一邊搓弄著陰莖的頂端讓黃瀨稍稍分心，同時將陰莖代替手指插入黃瀨的後穴中。<br/>　　兩人幾乎同時發出一聲長長的呻吟。黑子低頭看見黃瀨因為不適而皺起的眉頭，忍不住湊上前舔了舔那凹陷的皺摺。</p><p>　　「很痛？」心想自己雖然只是普通的尺寸，但他並不清楚Alpha的身體是否能承受異物的入侵。黑子在想要暫時抽離黃瀨的身體的時候，才發現自己原來做出了和黃瀨一樣的動作。<br/>　　他的心臟似乎又抖了一抖。</p><p>　　「可……以。」黃瀨伸長手按住了黑子的腰側，略帶堅持地將對方按回自己的體內。他回想著過去所學習過如何刺激性交對象敏感帶的方式，緩慢地讓黑子的陰莖在自己的體內摩擦舒服的位置。<br/>　　「小黑子、舒……舒服嗎？」黃瀨看著黑子泛起潮紅的臉，從那之中讀取到與先前不一樣的意義。他微微地張開雙手，黑子遲疑了會兒，才從上方彎下身子，讓兩人緊緊地擁抱在一起。</p><p>　　黃瀨配合節奏擺動腰部的動作，讓兩人之間的肉體撞擊更為激烈，他感覺情慾無法像過去一樣受到自己的掌握，不禁想著究竟是因為作為被進入的那方，還是因為對方是小黑子的緣故。</p><p>　　或許都有吧。黃瀨緊縮著自己的腸道，同時親了親黑子的耳朵：「小黑子……我、也想要喔。」</p><p>　　黑子的回應只是用力扳過對方的臉，重重吻上那一張一合的嘴唇。</p><p>　　他知道。<br/>　　他真的知道他們到底想要什麼。</p><p>　　「黃瀨君。」在唇舌交錯的黏稠中，黑子的聲音既模糊、卻又清晰地傳入黃瀨的耳裡。</p><p>　　「我想要……綁定你。」</p><p>　　這是Omega能夠對Alpha所吐露的，最至高的愛情話語。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>